Finding Freedom
by Rowna Seria
Summary: Told from a vaporion's POV. It's about how the vaporion was betraid and learns to trust another.


Finding Freedom  
  
   
  
I was alone. He had just left me here, after another loosing battle. I was of no use to him any more, just another dumb pokemon. I thought I was his favorite and his best, but now he had found bigger and better pokemon, and I was just junk. I would never trust a human again, never would I be so foolish to have my heart broken again. I thought humans were good, but now I know the truth.  
  
Just than I felt another pain in my chest, was I dieing? I was bruised all over and scratched in many places too, the pain was over powering, but I had to stay awake, I had to live. How long had it been? It felt like it had been hours, but it might have been only minutes. Soon the pain became so great I just couldn't handle it any more, and everything went black.  
  
I slowly awoke when I felt some body touching me, I tried to bite them, but I could barley lift my head off the ground, it felt so heavy, and I was so weak. I looked up at my harasser; it was a girl, a human girl. I wanted to get her to stop touching me, but I couldn't even pick myself up, let alone attack. So I just stared at her, she had red hair and deep green-blue eyes, they reminded me of the sea. Oh how I longed to see the ocean, ever since I evolved I felt it calling too me, it would be wonderful too see it.  
  
"Calm down you poor thing, I wonder who abandoned you hear." said the girl her eyes looked sad and pitying, but I didn't trust her anyway.  
  
"Hey Misty, is it okay? Do you think there's a pokemon center near by?"  
  
I craned my head to see who had spoken, it was a boy, with black hair and warm brown eyes, had I seen him before? That's when I noticed the pikachu he had near by, a pikachu. Yes, I had defiantly seen that pikachu; I had battled him before I evolved.  
  
"Well Ash," said a third voice, "The nearest pokemon center is over those mountains, I don't think we could make it, the other one is back over the mountains we came from so that's a problem too."  
  
The man who spoke had funny squinty eyes and spiky hair, but the weirdest part was that he was wearing an apron. Than I noticed it was dark and they had a large fire burning, to cook over and for warmth and light.  
  
I felt a stabbing pain in my side and cringed, the girl was trying to bandage the wound one my chest, I cried out in pain. "Ash can you help my lift, um, it, it's too heavy."  
  
"Okay," the boy came over and lifted me up slightly his grasp was firm, but it was not hard.  
  
The girl, Misty, began to wrap the bandage around my middle. When she was done I was set down, the pain in my chest began to lessen because of the bandage's tight squeeze.  
  
"Hey every one, dinner ready!"  
  
~Yay!~ said the pikachu as it's ears perked up.  
  
"We should feed the pokemon first," said the squinty-eyed man.  
  
He brought over some food for pikachu and brought some food to Misty. "Hey Ash," she said, "Could you feed togapie, I have to take care of this vaporeon?"  
  
"Um, okay," (was that his answer to everything?), "come hear togapie," as the little egg pokemon toddled across the grass it said ~to ki to ki to ki...~ it still didn't know how to talk.  
  
Misty tried to feed me, but I flatly refused, I would not eat food some human had made. I looked over at the boy, they had called him Ash, he had set the little egg pokemon in his lap and was saying, "Okay togapie, pleas eat this because Misty had to take care of the other sick pokemon over there."  
  
At first the togapie was a little reluctant to eat accept food from some one other than Misty but hunger got the best off it and it ate its food piece by piece from Ashes hand.  
  
Misty had begun pleading with me to eat, "Oh pleas eat something or you'll never get your strength back!"  
  
She put some food in front of my nose and I was going to bite her hand off, but she pulled away quickly and I ended up only eating the food. She did that several times, I knew I was being stupid to keep doing that over and over, but I had to admit the food was good, but I wasn't going to admit it to them. She stopped when my belly was full and began to eat her food, I was so tired now, but I couldn't sleep because off the pain.  
  
The excitement off the camp died down and every one was getting ready for bed, the fire burned low and soon was put out. Misty had put her sleeping bag close to me and she had covered me with a blanket so I would stay warm. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I gazed up at the stars, they were so bright and far away, sometimes I wish I were a star, high above every one else, and free.  
  
The pikachu came over and sniffed at me, cautiously because he knew I was aggressive right now. ~Um, hello, are you okay?~ it whispered to me.  
  
~No of course I'm not okay!~ I said a little harshly ~I'm practically dead~ I said a bit quieter.  
  
I looked at the pikachu for a wile before I asked ~So, what's that man's name the one with the squinty eyes?~  
  
~Well, he's not quite old enough to be a 'man' but he's close I guess. His name is Brock. What happened to you?~  
  
~I would rather not talk about it~  
  
~Talking about it always helps, come on.~  
  
I ended up telling him every thing that happened, and how I had felt so betrayed and how I do not trust humans any more. It was like I was lifting a great weight off my chest, it made me feel relived ~So,~ I asked, ~what's your name? I mean your birth name.~  
  
~It's Pikai Chu, my parents weren't very creative, most pokemon call my by my first name, Pikai. What's your name?~  
  
~ My name is Marinsa; I'm usually just called Mari. How old is your trainer any way?~  
  
~Oh, I think he's about 13 or 14 or something.~  
  
~ That's, yaaaaawn, nice. Why do you hang around humans any way, you're not in a pokeball or hurt. Humans only use pokemon for battles, only use them for tools and forget that they are living creatures too.~  
  
~That's not true!~ yelled Pikai ~my human treats me as a friend, we do everything together!~  
  
~. I guess your one of the few lucky ones.~ I whispered that very quietly, and I was so tired I soon fell asleep.  
  
   
  
That morning I woke up and my head was burning, I was burning I was so hot! I thought I was going to burn to death or something like it. But soon I felt a wet cold rag on my fore head and I began to cool down, just a little it was still pain though, I still hurt all over.  
  
Several days' went by and Misty slowly nursed me back to heath, she was there through it all, always at my side, and some times Ash was there too. I talked with pikachu every night, and I decided that not all humans were bad, just most of them, but I liked these humans, very much; Misty with her soft caring touch, Ash with his determination, and Brock with his funny apron and good cooking.  
  
Finally I was able to stand up and walk, though I was very weak. Brock suggested we leave because we needed more supplies and that I should really be taken to a pokemon center, I found out they would have put me in a pokeball, but they were out of those too. I looked up at Misty; she was sitting on a log. I put my head on her knees and liked her hand with my rough tongue; I wanted to stay with Misty forever, than I would finally be happy. I would finally be free. 


End file.
